


Unforgettable

by kirani



Series: Czernsgiving (Noah Week) [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Night Stands, Sex Before Feelings, alive!Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: When Noah takes a handsome stranger home from a friend’s party, he didn’t expect him to be his new neighbor and long time friend of one of his best friends.Written for Czernsgiving Day 4: murdered / remembered /unforgettable
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Noah Czerny/Henry Cheng
Series: Czernsgiving (Noah Week) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Czernsgiving 2019 A Noah Week





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeblesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeblesmith/gifts).

> i wasn't gonna make this smutty but ghost wanted it so here ya go

The boy he was dancing with was full of laughter. His hips were intoxicating. Noah wanted to take him home. 

He leaned into his ear and shouted over the music. “You wanna get out of here?”

The boy, Henry, turned and grinned. “Your place or mine?”

“I’m right upstairs,” Noah answered with a grin of his own. 

“Let’s go,” Henry took his hand and pulled him off the makeshift dancefloor in Adam and Ronan’s living room and out the apartment door. Once they were in the hall, he let Noah take the lead and pull them up the stairs to the third floor of the building. 

Noah pulled out his key and started to unlock his door but was quickly distracted by Henry sliding his hands around his waist and kissing his neck. He dropped the key. 

“Fuck,” he bent down to grab it and Henry made an appreciative noise. 

“I was actually kinda hoping to get fucked but I’m open.”

Noah stood, key in hand and cheeks hot, and turned to look at Henry. He got a cheeky grin in response before Henry leaned in and kissed him. 

Henry’s hands came back up to his waist and pushed him back into his own door. Noah whimpered as his back hit the door with a soft thump and he wrapped his arms around Henry’s neck. They kissed like that for a long minute, before Henry broke away. 

“Inside.” He snatched the key from the floor — when had Noah dropped it again? — and smoothly inserted it into the lock. Noah stood from the door just in time to not topple ass first into his own apartment. He stepped inside and pulled Henry in after him, closing the door behind them and pressing Henry back into it. 

Henry hummed happily into the kiss and fisted his hands in Noah’s shirt.

“Do you have a bed?” Henry asked when Noah started kissing down his neck. Noah just laughed and pulled him into the bedroom. As they walked, Henry pulled his shirt over his head and Noah nearly tripped on his own feet as he watched the slow reveal of lithe muscles. 

“Holy shit,” he murmured. 

“Like what you see?” Henry flexed slightly and Noah felt his mouth drop open. 

“Hi,” Noah said dumbly. 

Henry laughed and reached for Noah’s shirt. He lifted his arms and let Henry pull it over his head before bringing his hands to rest on Henry’s bare waist. He pulled him in and kissed him again, a tiny whine escaping his throat. 

They kissed for a long minute, standing shirtless in the middle of his bedroom and Noah was starting to have to concentrate on not grinding his hips forward. Damn, he was a good kisser!

“Pants,” Noah gasped. 

“Excellent idea.” They both shimmied out of their pants. “Bed?” 

Noah nodded and pulled him back to the bed, dropping down onto the edge. Henry nudged his shoulder until he laid down then climbed on top of him. The weight of him sent a shock of pleasure through Noah and he groaned as Henry kissed him again. 

Pressed together like this, wearing only their boxers, there was no hiding that Henry was as excited as him and Noah relished the knowledge. 

Henry broke away and rested his forehead on Noah’s. “You have stuff?” 

“Yeah,” Noah said, reaching blindly for the nightstand drawer. Henry climbed off of him and stripped his boxers as he got out the lube and a condom. “How did you wanna —?”

Henry grabbed the lube from him and climbed back on top of Noah, straddling his thighs. “I’m faster.”

Noah propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Henry lubed up a finger and reached behind himself. 

“Oh!” Henry exclaimed. “Come up here.” 

Noah sat all the way up and Henry braced his arm on his shoulders, drawing him in for another kiss. Noah moaned into his mouth as the kiss got dirty, fast. He wrapped his arms around Henry’s waist, relishing the muscles of his back. 

They kissed like that for a while, taking breaks for Henry to add more lube and pant against Noah’s shoulder. Finally, he pulled away. “I’m ready. Can I ride you?” 

“Oh hell yes,” Noah grinned. 

Henry pushed Noah down onto the bed, kissing him again before straightening and grabbing the condom and rolling it onto Noah. 

Noah hissed, sensitive after having not been touched all this time. 

Then Henry slid down onto him and he had to grab at Henry’s thighs to hold in what would surely be an embarrassing noise. Henry planted his hands on Noah’s chest and took several deep breaths. 

“Good?” he asked. 

Noah nodded. And then Henry began to move his hips. 

If Noah thought his hips had been intoxicating on the dance floor it was nothing like right now. He felt his hips twitching involuntarily and worked to find a rhythm with Henry’s rolls. 

“Oh yeah, that’s good.”

Noah whined, his toes curling as Henry rode him. 

“Feel good, baby?” Henry asked. 

“Yeah, shit, feels so good,” Noah gasped out. “Your hips, when we were dancing, fuck.”

“Mmm, yeah, I was hoping you liked that.”

“You can,” Noah moaned. “You can play with my nipples. If you want. They’re really sensitive.”

“Oh?” Henry repositioned his hands so his thumbs could flick over Noah’s nipples and he moaned again. “Oh they are, that’s fun. What else do you like, Noah?”

“Nails are nice, too,” Noah admitted. 

Henry dug his nails into his pecs and Noah arched off the bed a little. 

“Oh fuck! What do you like? What can I do? Want you to feel as good as I feel.” He was rambling but he didn’t think Henry minded. 

“Bend your knees up?”

Noah bent his knees up, tipping Henry forward slightly as he pressed into his back with his thighs. 

“Oh! Right there!” 

That must have done it, Noah thought, speeding up his shallow thrusts to his Henry’s prostate as he continued to roll his hips onto his dick. 

“Touch me, please!” 

Noah released one of Henry’s thighs and wrapped his hand instead around his dick, letting the continued rolls of his hips set the rhythm of the hand job. 

“I’m close,” Noah panted. 

“Me, too,” Henry replied, twisting his hips faster. Soon, Henry was coming on his chest and then Noah was following him with a cry that was probably too loud considering how thin the walls were. “Fuck that was hot.”

“Yeah,” Noah grinned.

~

The next day, Noah saw Henry off after a companionable coffee and grabbed his phone to text Blue. 

Noah: brunch? I have News about Things

Blue: ya, i need a shit ton of grease

Blue: downstairs in 10?

Noah confirmed and went to get dressed. When he met Blue downstairs, Gansey, Adam, and Ronan were all there, too. 

“Eddie’s? I love their mimosas.” Noah greeted. 

“You just love the edible glitter,” Blue rolled her eyes. 

“I fail to see the problem,” Noah smirked. 

Gansey looked up from his phone. “Wait, I told Cheng we’d wait for him.”

Noah shrugged and wrapped an arm around Blue as she cuddled into him in attempts to go back to sleep. 

“What was your news?” she mumbled into his jacket. 

“Oh! That guy I was dancing with last night? Maybe might have come back to mine.” 

Blue looked up, suddenly fully awake. “You took Henry home?”

Noah bit his lip. “Should I not have?”

“Cheng!” Gansey greeted. Noah looked up and saw his hookup from last night walking down the hall. 

“Gansey-boy!” Henry called back before reached Gansey and pulling him into bro hug. 

“Have you met Noah?” Gansey asked, gesturing to him. Noah felt his cheeks heat as Henry recognized him, his eyes wide. 

“Yes, we met last night at the party actually. Small world!” 

Ronan grinned wolfishly then wrapped an arm around Adam and led the way from the building. Noah fell back with Blue and attempted to silently communicate that he had no idea Henry was Cheng and therefore Gansey’s friend from college who was considering moving into the building. Blue for her part tried to relay that she didn’t see them hook up or she would have stopped them. Or at least that’s what Noah thought she was trying to say. 

Henry shot a couple of worried looks back at the pair of them and Noah tried to soothe with a cheerful smile, though he was afraid it came across as more of a grimace. 

Brunch passed in relative peace and Noah let Henry pull him back behind the others on the walk home. 

“Small world, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Noah laughed. “We can just pretend it never happened, okay?”

Henry frowned, running his hand over his spiked hair. “If you want.”

“It’s for the best,” Noah said. “Especially if we’re gonna be neighbors.”

“Sure.” 

~

The problem was, Henry was kind of great. He was full of fun facts and always had a joke. He was affectionate with his friends and Noah found himself dwelling on the little touches Henry left him. 

“You’ve got it bad,” Blue teased one day when they were drinking wine on her couch. They’d been talking about the other guys but Noah had started on one Henry story which led to another and in the end he’d sounded like a schoolboy with a crush.

Noah groaned and dropped his head back. “It was supposed to be a one night stand! Why did I have to hook up with him? There were plenty of strangers at that party!”

“I dunno, hon, but you should tell him.”

“Or I could say nothing ever and take this to my grave.”

“How’s that going for you?” Blue raised her glass. 

“Fuck off, Sargent, I’m coping wonderfully.”

“He really that good in bed?” She asked, genuine curiosity in her voice. 

“It’s… it’s kinda everything? He’s sweet and funny and hot and  _ yes _ he’s good in bed. But it’s all of it together that makes him so… unforgettable.”

“Hmm, what if I played dumb and set you two up?”

“You know I can’t lie worth shit, that would never work,” Noah rolled his eyes. 

“Then you’re on your own, dude.”

“You’re the worst.”

“You love me,” Blue winked. 

~

It all came to a head the next weekend when they were all hanging out, having a few drinks and watching movies. Blue was cuddled up in Gansey’s lap. Adam was leaning on Ronan. And Henry was nestled up next to Noah. Totally platonically. 

Except it was driving him wild. He had no idea what was going on in the movie, he had barely touched his drink, because every brain cell seemed to be focused on all the points at which their bodies touched. 

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured, disentangling himself and excusing himself to the bathroom. Noah splashed water on his face and flushed the toilet for good measure before emerging from the bathroom and walking straight into Henry.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he blurted before Noah had a chance to say anything. 

“You didn’t.”

“It seemed like I did, I just wanted to say, I’ll back off, you don’t have to worry about it.”

Noah sighed. It looked like he’d have to talk about it after all. “Wait, no, that really isn’t it.”

“It’s not?” Henry asked with concern. 

“You were supposed to be just a one night stand, you know?”

“Right?”

“But now you’re around all the time and you’re nice and cuddly and hot and smart and — why are you looking at me like that?”

Henry’s face had morphed from confusion to a blinding smile as Noah spoke. “You like me.”

Noah sighed. “Yes, okay? I like you. And it makes it really hard not to want more because we’re just friends but we hooked up and I keep thinking about it and —”

“Noah,” Henry cut him off. “I like you too. I only backed off because you said you wanted to pretend it hadn’t happened. But I liked you since the night at the party. Why do you think I asked for your number before I left?”

“For more hookups?” Noah asked in a small voice.

“If you wanted, but I also wanted to take you on a date, if you’d let me. So, will you let me?”

Noah let out a happy sigh and grinned. “I’d really like that.”

“Good,” Henry grinned back, reaching out and taking Noah’s hand. “We should get back to the movie before Blue accuses us of hooking up in her bathroom.”

Noah laughed and let Henry lead him back to the living room. 

Blue looked up when they entered and, upon spotting their joint hands, squealed. “Finally!” 


End file.
